1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical and surgical appliances and devices, and particularly to a series of embodiments of a bifurcated peritoneal catheter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Kidney failure, and particularly end stage renal failure, is an ultimately fatal disease that affects millions of people. The result is a buildup of impurities within the peritoneal cavity of the body. These impurities cannot be eliminated by the body, at least not to the degree necessary to maintain health. The only known cures at present are (1) peritoneal dialysis to purge waste materials from the body, or (2) kidney transplant from a suitable donor, which procedure is beyond the scope of the present invention.
In the case of peritoneal dialysis, a single tubular catheter (generally known as a Tenckhoff catheter, after its developer) is surgically installed within the peritoneal cavity of the patient. The catheter is used to periodically infuse a dialysate fluid into the peritoneal cavity, with the dialysate becoming contaminated with the collected impurities within the peritoneal cavity. The contaminated dialysate is then drawn from the patient's body. This procedure is normally performed a few times per day to maintain the health of the patient.
There are a number of potential problems that can occur with peritoneal catheters. For example, the single tube of the catheter can become displaced from the pelvic area, or perhaps become blocked due to fibrin buildup, or the open distal end can come in contact with some internal organ (bowel, etc.) to reduce fluid flow through the catheter. These problems have a frequency of occurrence approaching twenty percent. The only recourse is the surgical removal of the peritoneal catheter, repositioning of the catheter, or reinstallation of a new catheter.
Thus, a bifurcated peritoneal catheter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.